Vampire knight: Feel like making love
by kaname25lover
Summary: a new generation of vampire knight. It will be like a kanameXyuki parring just with thier son and daughter AthrunXMika and a zeroxkaname parring just with thier sons RikuXAthrun. oh and a lot of hot lemons in later chapters.


_**Hi everyone I know I hadn't finished want to love yet but I bet your going to love this**_

_**it's like a kanameXyuki parring just with another generation. So I hope you like it!**_

_**Oh ya here are the parings they're a little wacky**_

_**kanameXyuki**_

_**AthrunXMika (kaname and yuki's son and daughter)**_

_**AthrunXRiku (Riku is Zero and Willows son)**_

_**a bit of WillowXZero (willow is zero's wife)**_

_**and their might be more in later chapters.**_

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER NAMES, OR THE SONG, THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME**

**Chapter one: ****youth in love**

walking up the long driveway both Willow, Zero, Riku and Layla stopped in front of a huge house.

"looks like this is the place" Willow said, looking at her depressed husband. "you ok Zero, honey" she asked. He looked down at the short girl with her biker gloves, her black pants, white tank top, and long red hair hung down her back in a ponytail. The women was feisty and tough, she always new how to put zero in his place. They're both vampire hunters, and both have a bad attitude toward vampires especially Kaname, both thought it was a bad idea for yuki to be with kaname. Then their was there son Riku who is known to be _just like his father_, Riku looked like his father and acted like him too, it was like having another zero. Layla is Willows energetic twin sister, she loves the fact that kaname and yuki are together _gives her something to tease yuki about._ The only difference between Layla and Willow is their personality's and the fact that Layla has blond hair.

"I'm fine, but why are we looking at a castle, I thought we were going to kaname and yuki's **house** not **castle"** zero said. "come on, we haven't seen yuki in awhile. No more complaining" Willow said.

The 4 walked up to the large doors and knocked. "they have a son named Athrun that you can play with Riku, he's about your age now" Willow said trying to lighten the tension. "I'm not here to play" Riku said looking the other way. "come on Riku it could be fun you know" Layla said. "please don't make play dates for the two" zero begged. The large doors opened, and a really large yuki with a small little boy with messy brown hair came out, the boy hid behind his mother. "yuki?" Layla spoke first. "oh my goodness hello I haven't seen you guys in such a long time!" yuki hugged her guests and let them in. all three looked stunned. "Who is this" Layla bent down to see the young boy. "this is Benjiro, he's 6 years old." yuki said and the little boy ran into another room. "your pregnant?" zero pointed out. "again" Willow also pointed out. "oh well yes, I umm" yuki blushed. "what can't keep the lover off" Layla teased. Yuki turned around to hide her blush. "would you guys like some tea?" yuki offered after Willow and Zero glared at Layla. "tea would be great, but why don't you let us get it" willow said. "oh no it's ok I haven't been doing much kaname has me resting to much I need a little exercise and..." "Mommy!!" a scream interrupted yuki, and with it a little girl came running down the long stairway. "Mommy Mommy! Make him stop!" the little girl hid behind her mother. A taller boy with brown spiky hair came down the stairs with a sour face.

"Mommy Jiro keeps hurting me" the little girl cried.

"i wasn't hurting her I was brushing that stupid mop on her head!" the boy yelled. "Jiro how many times do I have to tell you" yuki said in a motherly tone. "and who are these two" Layla asked, how many kids does this woman have? Layla thought to herself. "this is Mika, and the one on the stairs is Jiro. Mika is 5 years old, and Jiro is 10" yuki explained then turned back to Jiro "you know theres no need for you to do any of this Jiro, Athrun has.." "oh ya he gets but I can't why does he get Mika and I don't, just because he's the first born" Jiro crossed his arms and pouted. "this has nothing to do Athrun having Mika, and more to do with the fact that you like to compete with your brother." yuki stated, and patted Mikas head to ease her sobbing. "ya so what if I am, its like I said he always.."

(thump) Jiro was stopped by a heavy book bag falling on his head. "honestly, not only are you causing trouble for our dear mother, but your making my little Mika cry" Athrun said, making an entrance. Riku stared at the boy, _he's so beautiful R_iku thought. Though his father thought the opposite _he looks just like his father_ Zero looked the kid up and down he had dark brown hair, , and burgundy eyes, he was wearing a school uniform and he looked properly groomed. "this is Athrun, I do believe you've met him when he was a baby" yuki said she stepped forward to help Jiro up. "Athrun please don't hurt your brother, you two need to start getting along" Yuki said "my apologies mother I will refrain from killing him, so as to not upset you" Athrun said, yuki looked blank and confused and said "thank you, I think?"

Athrun walked over to his little sister and bent down to her hight "how about we go watch T.V together Mika-chan?" Athrun asked, and the little girl smiled wildly and ran into Athruns arms. Athrun picked the girl up easily and carried her into the living room. He stopped and turned to Riku who looked shocked "would you like to come too" Athrun asked. Riku looked at his parents who looked at him. after a minute he followed Athrun into the living room. "well now how about that tea" yuki said.

"how old are you?" Riku asked he wasn't sure weather or not he should like this guy, his father didn't. "I'm 12" Athrun said with a small smile on his face. Athrun gently brushed the big knots out of Mikas hair, while Mika watched cartoons. "how many brothers and sisters do you have?" Riku asked trying to make conversation with the boy who was the same age as him. "well theres Jiro who is the 2nd oldest, then there is Benjiro who is the 3rd oldest and Mika in the youngest for now, we do have another one on the way."

Riku found it hard to concentrate on what it is Athrun was saying he was so beautiful, every curve on his body, his sexy smile, and gentle eyes. Every time he brushed his hand over his sisters hair sent a shiver down Rikus back. _His hands look so soft_ Riku thought. "So are you and your parents staying the night or should I say day" Athrun chuckled, and gave Riku something else to like about him. "i hope so... I mean it would be nice" Riku blushed. "well if you do stay you can sleep in my room" Athrun said. "that would be great!" Riku yelled, and three adults came into the room. "what is with all the yelling" zero asked. "umm are we staying the night here, I mean we have to go to the vampire ball tomorrow anyways?" Riku asked "we plan to stay at a hotel" zero said in a serous tone, he did not like the fact that Riku wanted to stay here. "oh well if yuki doesn't mind if Riku stays here for the night?" Willow looked at yuki. "we would love to have you here Riku." yuki smiled. Riku silently cheered in his mind. "thank you" Riku said. "Well we should be off" Layla said. The four adults left the room and Athrun, Mika and Riku were left alone again.

Yuki walked he guests to the door, when she opened it kaname came in "oh hello darling" yuki said kissing her husband "how was work" yuki smiled brightly, and kaname wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with more passion. Willow and Zero frowned, while Layla giggled and said "Oh looks like the lovers home, we should leave you two to alone" and with that said Layla pushed Willow and Zero out the door ignoring their protest.

"What was that about?" kaname asked. yuki kissed him and said "nothing, oh but we have a guest staying here tonight. Riku, Zero and Willows son." yuki said "oh is that so, well I've never met him before, where are the children?" kaname asked "Athrun and Mika are In the living room with Riku, Jiro is in the kitchen, probably radding the cookie jar with Benjiro" yuki said "I'll get the cookie monsters while you rest in the living room" kaname said.

Yuki walked into the living room, "your father is home" she told Mika and Athrun, both looked her way, but Riku was looking at Athrun. When kaname came in the room he had Benjiro in his arms and Jiro walked in sulking because of his hand being caught in the cookie jar. Kaname set Benjiro down on the couch and joined yuki on the love seat, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her senseless. Mika giggled at the site of affection her father was showing her mother and jumped on her fathers lap. "Onii-sama fixed my hair Otosan, Okasan!" Mika said happily "I love Onii-sama so much!" Mika said, and both parents smiled, the only two that didn't smile were Riku and Jiro. Riku realized he had competition for Athruns love, and he will make Athrun his.

Later that night everyone retired to their rooms "do you have night clothing?" Athrun asked "umm my parents took it with them, oops" Riku lowered his head in shame for forgetting. "it's alright you can borrow mine" Athrun said. After knight clothing was on they went to sleep. In Rikus mind he was trying to decide how he was going to tell Athrun how he feels. But the timing had to be right so he can get a positive reply.

**The Next Day At The Vampire Ball... **

Riku sulked standing beside his parents. He was unable to tell Athrun how he felt about him due to a little girl who kept interfering, she crawled into their bed last night because she hates to be alone, and it seemed like she was constantly hanging on him. Riku growled to himself, while he was at the Kurans house he noticed the similarity's between Athrun and his father in fact you could say they were exactly alike kinda like him and his father.

"oh don't they look cute together" Layla screeched. "i wanna take a picture" Willow said as she pulled out her camera. Both Riku and Athrun got close, yuki, kaname, zero and Layla stood back to watch. Riku kept thinking of some sort of way to say it "smile" Willow said ready to take the picture and thats when Riku kissed Athrun on the cheek and said "I love you". Everyone stood their in shocked.

When Zero and Willow got home with their son their was a huge argument. Riku went to his room with a smile on his face. He was satisfied with the answer he got from Athrun "thank you" Athrun had said. Riku knew that Athrun didn't feel the same way, but he also knew that Athrun had accepted his feelings, witch is what Riku wanted. Riku turned on his radio to block out the yelling, and his favorite song was on.

**Feel like making love **

**By: kid rock **

Baby, when I think about you  
I think about love  
Darlin, dont live without you  
And your love  
If I had those golden dreams  
Of my yesterdays  
I would wrap you in the heaven  
till Im dyin on the way

Feel like makin  
Feel like makin love  
Feel like makin love to you

Baby, if I think about you  
I think about love  
Darlin if I live without you  
I live without love  
If I had the sun and moon  
I would give you both night and day  
Of satisfyn

Feel like makin  
Feel like makin love  
Feel like makin love to you

And if I had those golden dreams  
Of my yesterdays  
I would wrap you in the heaven  
til Im dyin on the way

Feel like makin love  
Feel like makin love  
(repeat many times)  
Feel like makin love to you

after the song was over he thought the song went well for what he planed to do.

**Wow that turned out well I think, anyways let me know if you like it. Oh and the next chapter will be about AthrunXMika except they will be grown up, Athrun moved out to go over seas (24 yrs old) ****yuki turns (16 yrs old) and decides to visit her brother. Athrun is a lead singer in a band, with Riku (24 yrs old) (electric guitarist),** **Aidos son Zell (20 yrs old) drums, and other characters too. Anyways it's going to get hot in the next chapter AthrunXMika (witch will be like kanameXyuki) will be the main parring.**


End file.
